1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing assembly for a movable first roller that is movable for adjustment and readjustment of a position in a gap between a second and third roller of an inking or wetting device of a printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A German prior art reference DE 44 00 563 A1 discloses a prior art bearing assembly for a movable roller that is urged by a spring between two adjacent distribution cylinder rollers for the purpose of adjustment and readjustment. The movable roller is pivotably arranged about a pivot axis with respect to a base of the bearing assembly and by the urgency of a spring, the movable roller pivots toward and rests on the two distribution cylinder rollers in the gap between the two distribution cylinder rollers. A leaf spring balances the intrinsic weight of the movable roller. The leaf spring is adjusted in accordance with the position of the movable roller about the pivot axis so that the movable roller is urged against the two distribution rollers with a uniform force in all positions about the pivot axis. Instead of distribution cylinder rollers, the movable roller may also interact with non-stationary rollers. In this case, the amount of required position change of the movable roller is even greater.